The Irishman's Young Rose TRADUCTION
by nofal
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire d'Azzamonkeyman. Rose est fiancée à Cal mais elle rencontre à bord du RMS Titanic, un homme nommé Thomas Andrews qui lui montre la façon d'aimer et d'être aimé en seulement quelques jours. Mais tout semble perdu quand le Titanic commence à couler.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est une traduction de celle du même titre d'Azzamonkeyman

* * *

_11 avril 1912 – 13h00_

Rose se promenaient devant les portes du Palm Court Café, l'ouverture se fit automatiquement et une douce brise d'air marin souffla sur ses cheveux, une mèche rousse perdue vola hors de sa coiffure. Elle entra dans la pièce qui semblait stérile avec ses murs blancs, assortis avec des chaises et des tables en osier, du lierre vert montant en décorations murales, et bien sûr, en hommage à son nom, des petits palmiers parsemaient les bords de la pièce. La salle était presque entièrement faite de verre avec toutes les fenêtres en arc qu'elle avait, chacune permettant à la glorieuse lumière du soleil de pénétrer de l'extérieur. Les portes se referment derrière elle, aussi aisément qu'elles c'étaient ouvertes, et elle sonda les tables pour trouver des visages familiers. Et puis elle vit le strict visage de la rousse avec des yeux scrutateurs et un sourire aussi faux que les perles autour de son cou ... sa mère, Ruth.

« Rose, ma chère, par ici! » cria un fort accent américain à travers les bruissements discrets des conversations. C'était Molly Brown, une forte femme qui aimait porter de larges chapeaux de fourrure noire. Elle était montée à bord du navire à Cherbourg hier soir, tard dans la soirée. C'était une dame dotée d'une forte volonté avec un rire encore plus fort, qui aimait partager des anecdotes datant de sa de la période de sa vie où elle était frappée par la pauvreté. C'était avant que son mari est découvert de l'or dans l'Ouest. Elle était ce que Ruth appelait, "une nouvelle riche." Elle voyageait en Amérique pour rendre visite à son fils qui était malade depuis un certain temps.

Rose acquiesça poliment et sinua à travers le labyrinthe des chaises pour se rendre à leur table, sa robe de dentelle blanche flottant élégamment tandis qu'elle se mouvait. Il y avait quelques visages familiers à la table. Deux vieux messieurs, le président de la White Star Line, lui-même, que Rose avait déjà vu dans un journal et un autre monsieur qui avait un visage familier, mais Rose n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur son nom. Ruth, bien entendu, d'enthousiasmait intérieurement d'être en présence d'une telle royauté océanique et c'était empressée de nommer les autres passagers.

« Rose, enfin. Je commençais à penser que vous aviez sauté par dessus bord.» Elle rit maladroitement, retenant un rire hystérique. «Voici M. Bruce Ismay, je suis sûr que vous le connaissez déjà. »

Rose sourit à M. Ismay, «Comment allez-vous? »

«Je vais merveilleusement bien, je vous remercie! Et de plus pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien? J'ai la chance de déjeuner sur ma propre création. J'ai même aidé à choisir le menu pour la première semaine du voyage!» Son accent anglais sonnait arrogant, sa moustache frisée faisait snob et il parlait beaucoup trop de lui-même. D'emblée, il déplut à Rose.

« Et ce brave homme, ici, c'est Thomas Andrews. » Ruth désigna l'autre côté de la table. Rose suivit le regard de sa mère et dû littéralement s'empêcher d'haleter sous le choc. Thomas Andrews, été un "bel" l'homme ... un très bel homme avec ses ardents yeux noisettes, son doux sourire et ses cheveux poivres et sels. Rose se rendit compte qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui depuis trop longtemps pour être convenable ... ni même normal ... et puis elle remarqua qu'il s'était levé de son siège et avait tendu une main par-dessus la table à Rose pour qu'elle la prenne.

«C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, jeune Rose. » Il parlait avec un accent irlandais doux et sensuel. Rose pouvait se sentir fondre comme un bloc de glace dans le désert. Elle lui prit la main, en veillant à savourer chaque seconde de cette modeste poignée de main. Il avait de grandes et fortes mains, mais elles étaient douces et manipulaient celle de Rose avec soin et respect. Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant qu'il parlait, et puis quand aucun d'eux ne le fit plus, il continua à la regarder dans les yeux ... et sans honte, elle le regardait fixement en retour. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi, M. Andrews. »

«S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Thomas. »

Rose pouvait se sentir rougir. «Thomas». Le bruit de son nom qui coulait dans sa bouche et sa présence si près d'elle et le contact de sa main firent louper un battement à son cœur... et puis la réalité la rattrapa comme un coup de pied quand une voix distinctive retentit derrière elle.

« Désolé tout le monde, je suis en retard. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop manqué à quelqu'un. »

Rose leva les yeux et soupira. Thomas remarqua son regard de dégoût.

Molly fut la première à répondre à Cal, « Je n'avais même pas remarqué que vous étiez parti Cameron! »

Tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Rose, il grogna irrité: «C'est Caledon ... mais vous pouvez m'appeler Cal. »

« Oh maintenant j'en est la possibilité? Eh bien je vous remercie de l'autorisation. » Molly, sachant comment les premières classes pouvaient être arrogants, elle ne s'était pas prosternée devant son ego surdimensionné. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle était une citoyenne de troisième classe nettoyant des tables de restaurant. Et même si elle mangeait avec eux maintenant, sa personnalité n'avait pas changé. Elle était même devenue encore plus fidèle à qui elle était.

« Cal, je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons rencontrés, je suis Thomas Andrews. » Il tendit poliment une main par-dessus la table à Cal qui la regardait comme si c'était un morceau de pain rassis.

« Et vous êtes? »

«J'ai participé à la construction du bateau sur lequel vous êtes en ce moment. » Répondit-il tranquillement.

En un instant, Cal avait pris sa main et la serrait vigoureusement. «Ah, M. Andrews! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Sir! »

« Voici Cal ... mon fiancé. » Rose avait murmuré la dernière partie de la phrase. Thomas la regarda tandis qu'elle fixait les couverts, incapable de regarder Cal ou M. Andrews dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes fiancée? » Thomas se sentait comme si une flèche secrète avait percé son cœur.

« Heureusement! » répondit Cal en prenant possessivement la main de la jeune fille et en la baisant comme un vampire aspirant la vie hors de son corps. «Je suis surpris de ne pas vous avoir vu dans les journaux M. Andrews, avec tous les articles et les histoires sur le voyage inaugural du Titanic. »

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas que mon visage ai été placardé sur les couvertures autant que celui de M. Ismay ... apparemment le propriétaire du navire est plus important que les hommes qui l'ont conçu et construit. » Il feint un rire pour cacher sa véritable intention. Une touche de ressentiment teintait légèrement sa voix, mais Rose la perçut.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'imaginer un bateau dans son esprit est une tâche simple que même Mère pourrait faire ... il faut un VÉRITABLE homme pour mettre son sang, sa sueur et ses larmes dans sa construction. » Rose sourit, assurant à Thomas qu'il avait fait du bon travail. « Merci, Rose ... cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

M. Ismay entendit le sujet de la conversation, et tout à coup se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas partie de celle-ci. Cela changea quand il a s'exclama « C'est le plus grand objet mobile jamais construit par la main de l'homme, de toute l'histoire. Et notre maître constructeur, M. Andrews, ici présent, l'a conçue de la quille jusqu'aux cheminées. »

Thomas fut modeste, et répondit «Eh bien, c'est peut-être moi qui l'ai construit mais l'idée vient de M. Ismay. Il a imaginé un vapeur si grand en taille et si luxueux dans ses équipements, que sa suprématie ne serait jamais mise en question et le voilà ancré dans la réalité ! » Il frappa la table triomphalement.

Tandis qu'il parlait, avec charisme, énergie et avec un véritable charme irlandais, avec cette voix mélodieuse, ses yeux hypnotiques, ses dents blanches et tous ses traits virils, Rose sentait comme prise en transe. Pour elle, les seules personnes dans la pièce étaient Thomas et elle-même ... et Molly, mais ce n'était que parce que sa voix forte, brisa la bulle.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ma traduction et l'histoire :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est une traduction de celle du même titre d'Azzamonkeyman

**Note de l'auteur** : Excusez-moi pour ce retard monstrueux mais je suis en prépa cette année et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. J'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement et de vite m'occuper de mes autres fictions.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Une fois de plus, Mère avait fait ce que Mère faisait de mieux. Essayer de contrôler les actions de Rose. Elle signala à Rose sa cigarette, lui signifiant silencieusement de l'éteindre. Comme un dragon défendant sa forteresse, elle souffla une nuage de fumée grise sur le visage de sa mère en signe de rébellion. Cependant, Cal décida de prendre les choses en mains, il prit la cigarette de ses mains et l'écrasa dans le cendrier. Cal n'_essayait_ pas de contrôler Rose. Il la CONTROLAIT et elle détestait cela.

«Nous prendrons tout les deux de l'agneau. Saignant, avec très peu de sauce à la menthe.» Seulement après qu'il eu finit et que le serveur soit parti, il se tourna vers Rose et demanda «Vous aimez l'agneau, mon cœur ?»

Elle sourit faussement, n'ayant pas le cœur à argumenter, essayant de garder son calme. La vérité était qu'elle détestait l'agneau.

Bien sûr, on pouvait toujours compter sur Molly, «Vous devriez lui couper sa viande tant que vous y êtes, Cal !» Elle gloussa mais son rire disparut dans le néant quand elle vit que Cal ne semblait pas impressionné. Elle changea rapidement de sujet pour éviter un silence embarrassant ou une confrontation. «Et hm... Qui a pensé à l'appeler le Titanic ? C'est vous Bruce ?» Elle fit un large sourire à l'homme pompeux, qui était assis en tête de table comme un Roi.

Il ne gaspilla pas une seconde avant de répondre, «Oui c'est exact». Thomas ricana en lui-même à la vue de l'ego d'Ismay qui venait de gonfler encore plus. «Je voulais faire passer l'idée de grande taille, la taille signifie la stabilité, le luxe, et par dessus tout, la force !» Il redressa sa posture fièrement quand il eut fini.

Rose néanmoins, trouvait sa personnalité insupportable. Il savait qu'il avait créé un immense spectacle et il n'était pas du tout modeste à propos de cela. Thomas Andrews, l'architecte de ce très grand bateau, était si modeste et réservé que personne à table ne savait qu'il avait fait une telle chose, jusqu'à ce qu'il leur ai dit. Elle ne put retenir sa langue plus longtemps. «Vous connaissez le docteur Freud, M. Ismay ?» Il secoua la tête et elle continua. «Ses idées sur la préoccupation des hommes au sujet de la taille pourraient vous intéresser.»

Molly ouvrit sa bouche sous le choc, mais un large sourire se déploya à travers ses joues roses et dodues. Ruth déglutit quand elle vit Ismay se rétrécir sur sa chaise, ahuri. Cal roula des yeux, plus habitué à cette flamboyante chevelure rousse qu'à ce fougueux caractère. Et Thomas s'était presque étranglé sur un grain de raisin alors qu'il riait en lui-même. Rose avait un caractère fougueux...et il aimait ça.

Ruth chuchota à sa fille sur un ton furibond «Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prends ?»

«Excusez-moi.» Elle se leva de son siège, sachant qu'elle venait vraiment de commettre une erreur, mais il y a si longtemps qu'elle était traitée comme un paillasson avant de réagir (1). Elle avait peut-être fait sortir sa colère sur la mauvaise personne, mais affronter Cal était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris à ne pas faire...Les bleus sur ses bras ne le prouvaient que trop bien.

«C'est de la dynamite, Cal. J'espère que vous saurez la manier.» Molly regardait la jeune fille quitter le Café, disparaissant en un clin d'œil dans un rayon de soleil sur le pont du bateau.

Cal garda son dos tourné loin de sa future épouse, essayant de garder la tête sur les épaules. «Oh ma foi, il faut peut-être que je fasse attention à ses lectures maintenant, n'est-ce pas Mme Brown ?»

Ismay était toujours choqué et paressait plutôt pâle. «Ce Freud, qui est-ce ? Un passager ?»

Rose s'approchait d'une balustrade qui dominait le pont de dunette. Elle se demandait si on l'appelait ainsi parce que c'était ici que les passagers de troisième classe occupaient leur journée. Une pensée très basse de la part de Rose, mais c'était un argument valable. Elle avait essayé de descendre plus tôt ce jour là mais avait été retenue par un des officiers du bateau. Quelque chose à propos de «poux et vide poche» avait-il dit. Rose avait innocemment répondu «Mais cette robe n'a pas de poche où se servir.»

Au moment où elle regardait l'océan bleu mouvant s'étendant sur des kilomètres, elle se sentit observée. Jetant un regard oblique à sa gauche, elle vit trois hommes qui discutaient, mais l'homme du milieu ne parlait plus, et à la place, était entrain de fixer Rose. Elle détourna le regard, ayant la désagréable sensation de ne pas passer inaperçue avec quelqu'un qui vous regarde fixement. Un moment ou deux passèrent, et elle regarda de nouveau en bas. L'adolescent bronzé avec les long cheveux blond et sale et la chemise brune la regardait toujours fixement. «_Quel impoli_,» songea Rose en elle-même. «_Il décide probablement si je vaux la peine d'être volée ou non_.»

Puis, un bruit de pas la fit se retourner. C'était Cal, sortant du Café Palm Court comme un taureau quittant un magasin de porcelaine. «Qu'était-ce que cela exactement ?»

«La vérité ! M. Ismay est un arrogant»

Il coupa sa future femme «M. Ismay est l'homme qui a envisagé ce bateau... Vous devriez être un peu plus reconnaissante.»

«Ce n'est pas comme si il avait acheté nos tickets d'embarquement.» Rose se détourna de lui, regardant l'océan de nouveau.

«Non, il ne l'a pas fait... _Je_ l'ai fait!»

«Alors voulez-vous que je vous traites avec respect ?»

«C'est le moins que vous puissiez faire pour l'homme que vous aimez.» Il essayait de s'exprimer comme si il croyait à ce qu'il disait, mais il savait bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

«Bien, Cal... l'amour est une rue à double-sens...» elle commença à s'éloigner de lui avant de finir. «Je vous retrouverais à mi-chemin.» Puis elle parti, disparaissant de nouveau dans le Café. L'air marin avait rafraîchi sa tête, mais son cœur était encore entrain de brûler. Cal serra les poings, serra les dents et donna un coup de pied dans les planches de bois du sol du pont... «_Mieux vaut le sol, qu'elle_.» pensa t-il.

Rose prit un siège près de sa mère, évitant fort heureusement un quelconque malaise, comme le groupe était de nouveau au milieu d'une conversation.

«Il FAUT que nous vainquions le Blue Ribbon pour la traversée transatlantique la plus rapide, et je crois que nous le pouvons! Le Titanic en a les capacités. La presse connait la taille du Titanic, maintenant, je veux qu'ils s'émerveillent sur sa vitesse. Il faut que nous leur donnions quelque chose de nouveau à imprimer.» s'exclama Ismay, enthousiaste.

«Bien, Bruce, pourquoi ne leur enverrions nous pas une autre photographie de votre visage. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux de l'imprimer, comme vous le souhaitez!» répondit Thomas avec insolence, clignant un des ses yeux bruns parfait. Rose rit à voix haute, retenant ainsi son attention. Elle avait le rire le plus adorable qu'il n'ai jamais entendu. «Même si je suis sûr qu'ils souhaiteraient un visage plus...attirant, sur leur une.» Ajouta t-il, jetant un regard oblique à Rose en disant cela. Rose comprit l'allusion et rougit de nouveau.

Après cela, Molly, Ruth et Ismay furent absorbés par un débat animé sur pourquoi les hommes désignaient un bateau par "elle". Les suppositions de Molly étaient plus charmantes que jamais. «Est-ce parce que toutes les femmes de cette commune ont un gros derrière et doivent être pesées en tonne ?» Un rire hystérique les gagna tous...tous exceptés Rose et Thomas, qui étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à table et qui avaient leur propre conversation d'un ton feutré.

«Est-ce que tout va bien, jeune Rose ?» dit il d'un ton sincèrement intéressé et attentionné.

«Oui... Tout va bien... Je ne me sens juste pas vraiment dans mon assiette, c'est tout.»

«Bien, alors je devrais vous remettre en forme, n'est-ce pas ?» Thomas fit un de ses clins d'œil caractéristique à Rose pendant qu'il déposait un grain de raison dans sa bouche. Rose regarda sa langue caresser le fruit et ses lèvres se fermer autour de lui. Ses parfaites lèvres roses. «Je suppose que vous avez juste le mal du pays. Une fois que vous serez de retour en Philadelphie, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux.»

A ce moment, Cal entra dans la pièce, s'exclamant promptement à la place de Rose «J'en doute fort.»

Thomas pouvait sentir le manque d'alchimie entre Cal et Rose...le manque de communication, d'amour, même d'amitié...ce n'était pas une relation normale...et il pouvait dire que la belle Rose était entrain de se flétrir dans le noir...donc il sentait que c'était son devoir de ramener le soleil dans sa vie...c'était un constructeur, réparer les choses était ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

* * *

(1) Je ne savais pas comment traduire cette phrase et j'ai essayer de retranscrire en français ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Au mot pour mot, cella donne : Elle se leva de son siège, sachant qu'elle venait vraiment de commettre une erreur, mais il y a si longtemps qu'une personne peut-être traitée comme un paillasson avant qu'ils réagissent.

_She stood from her seat, knowing that she had made quite a mistake, but there's only so long that someone can be treat like a door mat before they react._

_Reviews ? :)_


End file.
